broken_worldsfandomcom-20200215-history
History Of The Lambent Front
'The Cult Of Eris' The Humans of the Entente, around the year 90 BA, were ruled by the young King Antares. He, along with the Caeli and Dwarven rulers, oversaw all aspects of the Imeris Entente. They, like the rulers before them, had led a peaceful existence within the land and utilised their strengths to offset the weaknesses of another. However, the King's brother, Prince Lethis, grew jealous of his brother's power. Over many years, the Prince used his wealth and status to slowly dabble in the magical arts, reading ancient tomes and lost scrolls. Eventually, he was able to bargain directly with demonic powers, bringing others to his cause. The Cult Of Eris was born not long after. Using their abilities and knowledge, they were able to tempt, coerce and blackmail much of the Human population into falling under their cause. Slowly, the Human towns and villages were swept aside as the Cult utilised its demonic powers. Dwarves and Caeli helped, but strangely they were mostly left alone. Prince Lethis' power and ambition extended only to the Humans. In time, the other races discovered this and started to limit the amount of help they sent, not willing to send their people to their deaths for nothing. In time, the Human Empire was dwindled down to their last holds in the capital; Raldhoss. Utilising the knowledge and information gained from years of fighting, they were able to turn the Cult's magic against them. Manging to force Lethis back through the portal, the Humans prepared to close it behind them. However, the demonic Prince cast his final spell; a magic born of desperation, spite and hatred. The Human population of the Imeris Peninsula was flung into Hell along with him; man, woman and child. 'Into Hell' Prince Lethis' spell had caused all Humans within the Entente to be plunged into Hell; the portal behind them now closed. Soldiers still weary from battle, farmers in the middle of ploughing their fields, smiths and carpenters, tailors and sailors, all found themselves now in this new realm. Hell was a dismal place, a place of decay, atrophy and weariness. Not a fire and brimstone location, as many believed, but a realm where every act sapped at your energy. Some Humans had arrived with objects they were holding; armour, tools, food. A few lucky ones were transporting wheelbarrows, barrels or sacks and those, strangely, also came over with them. Seeing the desperate situation they now found themselves in, the leadership of the Humans quickly formed a militaristic, rigid structure; lest the lack of shelter and food killed them off straight away. Mountains were dug into, farms were built, rivers were dammed and slowly, the remnants of Humanity set up their new life in the realms of Hell. However, the water was tepid and stagnant, the rock was brittle and stank of sulphur, the potatoes and wheat grew white and bloated; devoid of nutrients. Ways were found to adapt to this new life, masons worked the reddish stone, farmers grew the wart-like plants that grew there and people simply gulped down the water out of desperation. They did not live, but they survived. 'The Lambent Front' After a few months, the now dubbed 'Lambent Front' had come into its own. The region of Hell and materials available to them were enough to allow them to survive in this new place. The demons, once thought to be a never-ending stream, were observed to be relatively sparse in this new realm. Sorties and groups were sent out, over time, to dispatch any that wandered too close to their new settlement. The military of the Lambent Front survived but due to the nature of this place, many more resources had to be spent in order to keep them alive. More food, more water and more labour was needed for even the simplest of trips. In time, the demons of the realm slowly fell to the Lambent Front. The details are not quite known, but eventually even Prince Lethis was found and put to the sword. The Humans, their quest over, returned to their settlements and began to settle into their new lives here. 'The Return' 80 years had passed. The Humans were now quite comfortable with living in Hell, but the yearning to return to the real world still ached deep in their souls. No Humans alive remembered what that realm was like, save the venerable elders who had arrived as newborns and young children. Despite the daily encounters with the seemingly endless demonic presence here, the Lambent Front soldiered on, putting their best minds to finding a way out. After generations, a way was devised. Putting demonic rituals into practise, a portal was opened back into the real world. As more and more Humans returned to their home, less and less were left to guard the portal. Demons and the nature of the realm worked against them; walls crumbled, fields withered, armour rusted. Slowly, only the bare minimum able to guard the portal were left. Staying behind, they closed the portal behind them as the rest of Humanity left the realm. These honoured guardians will never be forgotten in Human memory. 'Into The Fire' The Humans left a Hellish realm to one not much better. Raldhoss was now a last bastion for the Dwarves and Caeli, who had been fleeing an undead horde that had ravaged the lands and towns to the north. The once-Human capital was now a staging ground for a mass-exodus, one where every available person would flee the mainland, seeking sanctuary elsewhere. Category:BW World 4 Category:Historical Events